Invisible
by SpazzyBroadwayFreak
Summary: What if... Rachel wrote journal entries for Shelby to read when they meet. Starts before Theatrically. Complete AU. One-Shot


**A/N**

**Hey! This is my first Glee fanfiction, but the third one written... If that make sense. They way I work is when I write a multi-chapter fanfiction i write the WHOLE thing before I post it. **

**Anyway... this was inspired my Hunter Hays music video for Invisible.**

* * *

Rachel POV.

I find out I have to walk home after school all this week this morning, but the only problem is that it's a 30 minutes walk to the house and it's snowing outside. I know they don't realize that…

I get to school and I go through my day as normal… and the day was normal to me too. A name call here and name call there and slushie there…

Finally Glee came. the only place I feel like I am viewed like an equal.

I find out that Vocal Adrenaline is doing Gaga, so Mr. Shue make that our assignment.

I sit down at Mr. Shue talks and everyone kept calling me names. Just like they did all day today. I know Mr. Shue is not going to say anything, so I do it myself.

"Just because I may be better than you, doesn't mean you can call me names!"

They all start yelling more than they were before. I just feel like I should be invisible right now, but instead of just sitting there I grab my stuff and storm off and walk home.

"Rachel!" Mr. Shue calls out for me, but I ignore him and continue out the school doors.

I finally get home to an empty and cold house. I turn on the heater and go off into my room and find my journal. My special Journal that I keep hidden from everyone because it shows just how I really am.

I write:

_Monday, December 15, 2009_

_Dear mom,_

_Hey it's me again it's been three years since I started this and 4 journals are written through and used and re-read. Now i starting to carry around a binder with all of these entries in them wherever I go. And this is all for us. For me mostly. I just feel like if I "pretend" to write this and make it out to you it makes it much better. _

_I really want to meet you instead of just writing to you… anyways… today… right today…well, today was a normal day. You know, a name call here a name call there, a slushie there. When i got to Glee I thought it would be a better environment, but I guess not. I sang, and they all called me names! I know it's just the 3rd rehearsal, but still! And Mr. Shue doesn't know what to do except stand there and look stupid! I don't know what to do! I guess I'll just act invisible for a couple days._

_Dads told me that I have to walk home every day of the week until school is out for winter break, which is the 20th, and I have to make dinner by myself because they are working extra to get more money. It's winter and its cold and when I get home the house is a freezer and it's just… That's why I need you, and I don't know where to start looking for you. Yes, I have the recording I listen to it every day. :) I don't know where you live or anything… just your voice… and let you voice lead the way._

_with love and care, your daughter,_

_Rachel _

I finish my homework and make dinner and listen to the type a couple more times before i fall asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~ 3 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Normal day minus the slushie, which I am glad for because it make me that much warmer.

I was on my way to Glee when it hit me. We NEED to go and watch Vocal Adrenaline practice today! I grab the first two people I can find and that was Quinn and Mercedes.

"Hey we need to go watch Vocal Adrenaline practice today!" I say. luckily they nod their heads and say:

"I'm in!"

We to the high school and go to the top balcony and watch. The coach is working them hard.

"She's good." I hear her on the stage say.

"Do I need to demonstrate?" Silence "Funny Girl Eb."

"Exactly what i would do. Barbra. I could do it in my sleep." And thats when she starts singing. I heart starts beating out of my chest. I stand up and walk to the stairs I hear Mercedes and Quinn call me back, but i ignore them.

I let her finish the song, then I start to speak. "Ms. Corcoran? I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter." I finish. She looks say and happy at the same time.

She looks at VD and says "Work on this in the dance room I want it perfect or you will be punished."

She waits for everyone to leave. I just stand there and wait until the last person leaves the room. Even Quinn and Mercedes are gone.

I walked to the stage, and I hug her. She immediately puts her arms around me and pulls me in for a tight hug. I feel like I could be here forever.

"honey?"

"Yes?" I ask

"Happy birthday." I started to cry

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did! I couldn't stop thinking about you!" We both start to cry.

"I have something for you… Please wait here." I jog away and get my binder of everything and get back to the auditorium. She is still on the stage. "Here." I hand her the binder and smile. she flips through it and looks in awe. "I started this 4 years ago when my dads started to work more often. I was lonely and i had no one to talk to, so i started writing letters to you and would say that you would know everything that I wrote, so thats what I did. I wrote a letter almost every week. I would write everything good and bad that had happened to me over the years."

"I'll read all of it." She says. "And I'll call you when i do and we can get together. Sounds good?"

"Yes." I smile

we walk out and I wrap my arm around her bent elbow.

"Do you need a ride home?" I look around the parking lot. seeing Quinn and Mercedes left.

"Yeah. My friends left me…" She smiles and walks to her car and I hop in. She drive me home and when we get to my house. I get out and go to the drivers side and just hug her. I am so glad she is here.

**~~~~~~ 3 Days later ~~~~~~~~ **

I know that school is at winter break, but I am happy. I know who my mother is. I haven't told my dads yet… I may never tell them, but I am gonna have to soon.

My phone starts to ring and I get nervous. My dads are working right now, so that's good I guess. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Mom! Hey!"

"Hey. I finished every single one of that journal. I want to meet at my house. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Ok sound good! See ya then!"

"Ok Bye Sweetie."

"Bye Mommy."

I get dressed to go and see my mother in her house. I wonder what she wants to do and talk about.

There is a honk at the door and i run out the door and jump in the car and we ride to her house. Its very large. And beautiful.

We get inside and she shows me around. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and its very large! one of the rooms was made into a singing room. And to no surprise that were we end up staying the whole time.

"I am so sorry about what has been happening to you your whole life, and I couldn't help, but think that it's all my fault that you are going through this everyday."

"It's not your fault! trust me."

"I want to sing this song to you that I prepared just for everything that is happening in your life." she starts to sing.

**Crowded hallways are the loneliest places**

**For outcasts and rebels**

**Or anyone who just dares to be different**

**And you've been trying for so long**

**To find out where your place is**

**But in their narrow minds**

**There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different**

**Oh, but listen for a minute**

**Trust the one**

**Who's been where you are wishing all it was**

**Was sticks and stones**

**Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone**

**And you're not invisible**

**Hear me out,**

**There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now**

**Someday you'll look back on all these days**

**And all this pain is gonna be invisible**

**Oh, invisible**

**So your confidence is quiet**

**To them quiet looks like weakness**

**But you don't have to fight it**

**'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war**

**Every heart has a rhythm**

**Let yours beat out so loudly**

**That everyone can hear it**

**Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore**

**Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different**

**Dare to be something more**

**Trust the one**

**Who's been where you are wishing all it was**

**Was sticks and stones**

**Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone**

**And you're not invisible**

**Hear me out,**

**There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now**

**And someday you'll look back on all these days**

**And all this pain is gonna be invisible**

**These labels that they give you**

**just 'cause they don't understand**

**If you look past this moment**

**You'll see you've got a friend**

**Waving a flag for who you are**

**And all you're gonna do**

**Yeah, so here's to you**

**And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible**

**Yeah, and you're not invisible**

**Hear me out,**

**There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now**

**And someday you'll look back on all these days**

**And all this pain is gonna be invisible**

**It'll be invisible**

I was crying and so was she. We hug each other and we don't want to let go a all. I don't think she wants to ever want to let go of me. I don't want to let go of her.

"I think it's time i tell my dads about you." I tell her.

"I think its a good idea." she says

I call me dads and put them on speaker.

_**This is Leroy **_

**Hey dad!**

_**Hey Rachel! Is something wrong?**_

**No nothing is wrong. but -**

_**No buts! I told you not to call me at work unless something is wrong.**_

**Just hear me out! It will be quick!**

_**Ok go on…**_

**Ok i know who my mother is!**

_**Who is it this time?**_

**Me. **Shelby cuts in.

_**Oh… Hey Shel…**_

**Hey ya… that's what is important.**

_**Ok good. Hiram and I want you take Rachel because she is not very happy with us because we are not home all the time.**_

**Really? **We both say as the same time.

_**Yes please. Go to the house and get all of her stuff, and we will get a lawyer on this tomorrow and you'll have be by Christmas. **_

**Ok thanks Leroy. Goodbye**

**Goodbye dad!**

_**Bye.**_

We hung up and we hug we are finally united.

* * *

**A/N Don't forget to Review and give me feedback on my story... edits and how to get better... this is my third fanfiction, so I am still fresh. I could use any help I can get.**


End file.
